1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus for executing processing of an encoded audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a digital video camera capable of encoding an audio signal in units of an audio frame consisting of a plurality of audio samples, and multiplexing the encoded audio signal with an encoded moving image signal and recording the multiplexed signal. In the case of a digital video camera having an editing function for editing shot scenes, editing is performed in units of moving images or in units of a group of a plurality of moving image frames (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-175139).
However, with the prior art described above, because editing is performed based on moving image frames, usually, for an audio signal that is not synchronized with the moving image frame, it is necessary to decode the audio signal for editing, after which the audio signal is re-encoded. Moreover, with the prior art described above, in order to reduce degradation of audio quality and reduce the amount of audio signal processing, the audio signal is edited using the same audio frame units in which the audio signal is also encoded. However, because no special processing is made on the audio signal so as to control the amplitude of the audio signal, noise occurs at points of editing (a splice or joint two different scenes).